pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM027: A Glaring Rivalry!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis As he's having time off from School, Ash hears talk of a mysterious trainer that uses the Wolf Pokémon Lycanroc that's been discussed recently. He definitely wants to battle this trainer, so he goes to the city where the trainer shows up. Ash immediately suggests a battle, but then Lillie suddenly arrives. Episode Plot The Team Skull grunts are in an alley of the street. They notice a trainer and its Umbreon, and want to catch it. The grunts go after the boy, demanding his attention. The boy continues walking and ignores them. The grunts are insulted, demanding the boy's Umbreon to be given to them. The boy eyes them, forcing the grunts to send Zubat, Garbodor and Salandit, while the boy sends the red-eyed Lycanroc. The grunts are even more impressed by the Lycanroc, and have Zubat use Leech Life, Salandit to fire Venoshock and Garbodor to launch Sludge Bomb. However, the boy's Lycanroc slams its fist on the ground, using Stone Edge that defeats all of Team Skull's Pokémon at once. The grunts are shocked, and call their Pokémon back, then retreat. The boy calls Lycanroc back and walks away. Team Rocket, in disguises, saw the battle. They intend to catch the Lycanroc, but wonder who that boy is. Ash, however, has Rockruff and Rowlet train. Rockruff evades Rowlet's attack, who gets its leg stuck in the sand. Rockruff launches Rock Throw, but Rowlet manages to get its leg out in time and execute Leafage. In a moment, Rowlet appears behind Rockruff, and kicks it away. Litten goes to fight, but as Rowlet goes to strike it, Rockruff jumps to intercept the attack, causing both Pokémon to fail. Ash has Rowlet take a break, surprising Pikachu how Rowlet immediately went to sleep. Rockruff faces Litten, and uses Tackle against Litten's Scratch. Litten attacks with Fire Fang, hitting Rockruff, who fires Rock Throw, with Litten evading the attack. Ash stops the battle, as they practiced enough. Ash praises both Litten and Rockruff for their efforts, as he and Rotom note their attacks became stronger as well. Rockruff jumps and snuggles with Ash, who states it is time for school. At school, while the class' Pokémon are playing with each other, Sophocles tells Kiawe how a certain powerful trainer came to the island. Mallow heard of this, as the trainer supposedly has a Midnight-form Lycanroc. Lana wonders about this form, so Rotom states there is the Midday and Midnight forms of Lycanroc. Sophocles also recalls the trainer has an Umbreon, making Ash interested in battling that guy. Elsewhere, a sailor's Blastoise falls in the fountain, as the two are fighting the boy with the Umbreon and Lycanroc. Lycanroc intimidates Blastoise, who is hesitant to continue. As Ash and his Pokémon are walking and Rotom states what they need to buy, Pikachu notes there is a battle going on. Ash goes to watch the battle; Blastoise uses Skull Bash, but Lycanroc uses Counter, deflecting the damage and defeating Blastoise. Everyone is amazed by the boy, while Rotom takes pictures of Lycanroc, telling Ash that must be the trainer that was spoken about back at school. Ash is amazed, and introduces himself to the boy, offering a challenge. Suddenly, Lillie yells "brother!" Lillie runs to the boy, being amazed that the boy was the trainer spoken about. Ash and Rotom are in shock that is Lillie's brother. The boy notes how Lillie can touch Pokémon; Lillie, holding Snowy, introduces it to her brother, Gladion. Hobbes explains how Snowy hatched from the egg and became Lillie's first Pokémon she caught. Gladion coldly states she should take care of it, and refuses to visit the mansion. Instead, Gladion bids farewell and walks away, while Ash wishes to challenge Gladion. Gladion, however, notices Ash's Z-Ring; Ash states Tapu Koko gave it to him, while Lillie adds that Ash even battled Tapu Koko before. Gladion decides to think about the offer and walks away, while Ash claims he is living at Professor Kukui's house at the shore, telling he will be waiting for him there. Despite this, Lillie is not pleased. At the mansion, Lillie explains how Gladion left the mansion about a year and a half ago, to train alone. Hobbes recalls how Gladion wanted to sharpen his skills alone, and wanted to think about his future. Ash finds that amazing, but Lillie notes how her brother has changed. Hobbes recalls how Gladion called him. Gladion found an injured Eevee, whom Hobbes promised to take to the Pokémon Center, claiming Eevee would be fine. Hobbes thinks Lillie was too young to remember that, but knows Gladion is still a kind person. Ash notes how he did say to Lillie to take care of Snowy, seeing how kind he is. Lillie thanks Ash and Hobbes for reminding her. Later, at the house, Kukui is being told about how Gladion easily defeated Blastoise. Meanwhile, Rockruff starts fighting Rowlet and Litten, then snuggles around Ash and Kukui, showing its excitement to have seen Lycanroc. At night, while everyone is asleep, Pikachu wakes up, hearing something. It finds the Umbreon on top of the roof, with a letter. Pikachu tries to wake Ash up, but fails. Instead, Pikachu electrocutes Ash and points upwards. Umbreon drops the letter, which Ash grabs and reads. Ash is amazed and yells out, waking Rotom up, while Rowlet is still asleep. Team Rocket is going to catch the boy's Pokémon. James, Meowth and Wobbuffet are tired, since it is quite early for them to do any action, but Jessie reminds them it is best time to do so while Bewear is asleep. As they encounter Gladion, Team Rocket watches the sunrise, being dazzled by the beauty of the scenery. Ash comes to Gladion, thanking for sending the letter. Gladion admits he is interested because of Tapu Koko, and wishes to test Ash's ability. Team Rocket observes as Ash sends Rockruff and Gladion his Lycanroc. Team Rocket sees this is the opportunity to catch Pikachu and Lycanroc, as Meowth thinks it is because they were lucky to have seen the sunrise. Rockruff circles around Lycanroc and uses Bite, but Lycanroc shrugs it off. Rockruff fires Rock Throw, which Lycanroc intercepts with Stone Edge. Rockruff runs off, but Lycanroc intercepts it. Rockruff is hit by Stone Edge and is bitten by Lycanroc, then falls down. Suddenly, both Lycanroc and Pikachu are captured by Team Rocket, who came with a truck. As Team Rocket drives off, Gladion and Ash pursue the truck. Rockruff catches up to them and starts biting the net, so James turns the wheel to shrug it off. Gladion's Umbreon fires Dark Pulse, piercing the tires. Rockruff, however, bites the net off, freeing Lycanroc and Pikachu, but falls down. Ash praises Pikachu, while Gladion takes some steps and presses his Z-Ring. The energy is passed onto Lycanroc, who summons a enormous boulder through Continental Crush, and throws it onto Team Rocket, blasting them off. As they are flying, Team Rocket is caught by Bewear, and continue flying off. Ash wants to use the Rock-type Z-Move, but admits he doesn't have the Rockium-Z. Gladion is surprised, and advises Ash to go to Akala Island and challenge its Kahuna. As Ash and Gladion go to continue the battle, Lillie came to see her brother. Rotom realizes it is time for school, so Gladion decides to postpone the battle, and nor does he wish to fight in front of his sister. Ash and Gladion shake hands, and the latter notes how Rockruff has good eyes, just like his Lycanroc does. Gladion walks away, while Lillie comes and is told Gladion left already. Lillie is displeased, as she wished to convince Gladion to come to the mansion. Debuts Character Sailor Pokémon *Gladion's Lycanroc (Midnight Form) *Gladion's Umbreon Move Continental Crush Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Lycanroc (Midnight Form) (JP) *The Poké Question segment asks which character's older brother appears in the episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Lillie. The other answers are Kiawe (red), Mallow (green), and Sophocles (yellow). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode. Mistakes Ash is seen wearing the brown T-shirt with a Rowlet picture on. However, when Rockruff snuggles around his neck, Ash is wearing a blue T-shirt. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash